Giraffe
Giraffe is Pinktiger2107's Oc, created for the animal-based OC contest. (I had to do research to do this you guys better be proud of me) No editing or using without my permission. Appearance Giraffe has a mainly SandWing build, the slender snout and limbs, the ruff, the barb (although it has no venom). His main scales are a dark yellow (ebd22e), heavily splotched with a light brown (875d2f). These splotches are on his face, legs, wings, and face. His ruff, SandWing barb, and wing membranes are the same color. His underbelly is a paler yellow, almost white (e7e5b6). His eyes are a dark golden color. His limbs and neck are generally very slender and wiry but his main body is a little chubbier. His horns are more MudWing shaped and short. He is generally bigger than a lot of dragons his age, heck, he's bigger than a lot of dragons. His legs and neck are freakishly long, his front legs being a bit longer than the back ones, and it stands out as his main, most recognizable feature. Personality Giraffe is known to be a gentle, playful, lovable giant, being generally sweet and helpful to those he knows and loves. He is very social, and hangs out in large groups of friends at a time, but prefers people that are similar to him. He can be quite wary and mistrustful of those he doesn't know. He is quiet volume wise, though, usually only getting loud when he is distressed. He's a family person and sticks by them a lot, but although he cares, he is not very responsible when it comes to dragonets younger than him. He is quite clumsy due to his front arms being longer than his back ones. Despite all this, he is not afraid to fight or show his dominance, and his size makes him a notable opponent. He likes to compete in tests of strength. He can even sometimes get vengeful if he thinks what someone did was wrong. He is a natural leader, although some argue otherwise. It would surprise some, but he is actually considered quite intelligent for his age, but he doesn't show it often. He loves sleeping and eating, and can usually be found searching for edible plants or curled up (quite awkwardly) somewhere safe. He is not lazy when it comes to protecting himself and his loved ones, though, and works hard to make sure everyone is away from harm. He can turn from calm and lazy to alert and threatening in a second if he detects anything that could bring harm. Abilities Tribal Giraffe has MudWing strength, and is bigger and stronger than most. He also has heat resistance and can go for a while without food or water. He has been told he got stuck with the most useless and plain abilities from his tribe, but he finds it quite useful in the open, dry plains he resides in. Fighting Abilities Besides having general MudWing strength, his huge size makes it easy to fight or outrun most, but his clumsiness is a downside. He doesn't have a lot of experience with real fighting (not with friends) because he is better at just generally looking threating enough to scare most out of a fight. General Survival Giraffe is surprisingly good at survival skills, like what plants are poisonous or not, where to get shelter, how to find and assess danger. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Pinktiger2107)